


Коллекция низкорейтинговых крэковых драбблов

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Animal Transformation, Crack, Gen, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Коллекция низкорейтинговых крэковых драбблов с Винчестерами и Джеями





	Коллекция низкорейтинговых крэковых драбблов

Название: Вдвоем не страшно  
Бета: -  
Персонажи: J2  
Рейтинг: G  
Жанр: крэк?  
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: заявка была "Я темноты боюсь между прочим", но не звучит буквально   
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю  
Лучше бы это были призраки, с ними Дженсен хотя бы знал, что делать – соль, железо, бесценный Винчестерский опыт. Свет помигал и погас, по коже поползли мурашки, дыхание… Наверное, оно теперь белым облачком сорвется с губ, да кто ж увидит в кромешной тьме. До кухни по затопленному густым мраком коридору всего пять шагов. До камина, к решетке которого по-блядски притулилась кочерга – столько же. Диван, островок безопасности посреди жадной черноты, казалось, уменьшился, сжавшись чуть ли не в точку, хотя они еле затащили в гостиную эту громадину. Дженсен судорожно выдохнул и сдвинулся ближе к Джареду. К тому месту, где секунду назад был Джаред. К тому месту, где его не было. Паника обрушилась девятым валом, Дженсен зашарил руками и тут же наткнулся на…  
\- А свечки есть?   
… очевидно, на Джареда. Только на очень маленького. Горячие перемазанные маслом от попкорна пальцы раза в три короче привычных вцепились в ладонь – в потную, так что квиты.   
Через пару минут, подсвечивая себе мобильником, Дженсен искал по шкафам свечи и удивлялся не тому, что Джаред превратился в мальчика лет четырех, а невероятному перевоплощению его домашних штанов и драной футболки в джинсовый комбинезон с собачкой на груди. Но в конце концов, если постоянно притворяться, будто имеешь дело со сверхъестественным, чудеса рано или поздно нагонят тебя. И того, кто рядом.

Название: Красным по белому  
Бета: -  
Пейринг: J2  
Рейтинг: РG  
Жанр: крэк, романс  
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: Джаред – карандаш, Дженсен – лист бумаги. Джаред рисует на нём пошлости, а Дженсен смущается. R  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

В левый верхний угол ткнулся острый-преострый конец карандаша из новенького детского набора и вывел крупно «JA». Дженсен сильно озадачился, он никому не называл своего имени и никогда не хотел быть подписанным собственными инициалами.  
– Да нет же! – карандаш так и покатился со смеху, причем, как ему это удалось, оставалось загадкой, ведь он был трехгранный, очень длинный, и три его ребра чувствительно впивались в Дженсена на всем пути к нижнему краю.  
Дженсен покраснел немного, убеждая себя, что это из-за пронзительного помидорного оттенка букв, а вовсе не потому что ощущение оказалось довольно приятным, почти таким же приятным, как легкий нажим грифеля.  
– Что «нет же»? – уточнил он и смутился: правый нижний угол загнулся ни с того, ни с сего, чуть-чуть не касаясь беззащитной незаточенной верхушки собеседника.  
– Это не твои инициалы, это я представился!  
Дженсен озадачился на пару секунд, а потом его озарило. Даже не совсем в переносном смысле: карандаш подскочил, снова чиркнул – о, это волшебное чувство, когда по тебе шершаво и уверенно ведут округлую линию! – и под буквами появилось изображение включенной лампочки.  
– Тебя зовут Джаред? – Да, конечно, как он сразу не догадался: Дж-А-ред, буквы-то красные.  
– Ага, – ясным солнышком просиял новый знакомец, размашисто располосовав Дженсена тонкими лучами. – А тебя зовут Дженсен, я знаю. Ты такой красивый, за-во-ра-жи-ва-ю-щий! – он вытянулся в полный рост и замер, вздрагивая, словно хотел показать, как именно Дженсен его заворожил. От волнения точка под ним получилась похожей на крохотное сердечко. Дженсен зарделся. Он никак не ожидал, что простые (и вовсе случайные! Ну… некоторые их них) рисунки так взбудоражат его. А это ведь даже не непристойности, о которых столько шептались соседи. – Гла-адкий, – тягуче произнес Джаред, – не оторваться, – и тут же («Началось!» – обреченно подумал Дженсен) смачно прошелся грифелем меж двух солнечных лучей. Долгая тонкая линия, несколько секунд умопомрачительной штриховки, и вуаля! Дженсен получил поцелуй. Жаркий и яркий, кривоватый самую малость, но от него загнулись кверху все четыре уголка.  
– Что ты творишь? – попытался возмутиться Дженсен, не замечая, что уже обернулся вокруг Джареда верхним краем.  
– То, что должен, – серьезно сказал Джаред и спрятал свой острый нос Дженсену под точку-сердечко. – Раскрашиваю твою жизнь.

Название: ***  
Бета: -  
Пейринг: диносэм  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: крэк  
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: На заявку: Маленького Сэмми (лет 14) превращают в кружку, из которой Дин обязан пить каждый день, чтобы вернуть брата. Сэму щекотно, он хихикает, ощущение Дина от питья из кружки-Сэма, можно юст и надо намеки на винцест  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

Это называется «сенсорная депривация», думает он очень спокойно, используется для медитаций, пыток и в сексуальных играх. Ну, если планировалась именно пытка, то палач явно просчитался: Сэму не плохо, ему странно. Он не видит, не слышит, не может говорить и двигаться, нюх словно отшибло, только осязание по-прежнему с ним. Медитировать скучно, а до сексуальных игр Сэм не дорос. Наверное.  
Он кажется себе очень, очень маленьким, настолько, что ощущает прикосновение всей поверхностью сверхчувствительного сейчас тела. В завитках на подушечках обнимающих его пальцев прячется немного холода, который быстро уходит, в линиях влажноватой жесткой ладони – тепло. Сэму пусто, и тягостно, и хочется…  
Тот, чьи руки держат, догадывается о желании Сэма. Он наполняется. Его наполняют. Муторная пустота отступает, внутри теперь тоже тепло и лишь малости не хватает для счастья. Тот, чьи руки держат, догадывается и об этом. Его обнимает вторая ладонь, Сэм чувствует гладкость металла и мозоль у края, должно быть, кольца – Дин? Сэм как будто летит, и в верхней точке полета его накрывает горячим и мягким, до невозможности нежным. Сэм впитывает незнакомый жар и делится своим теплом, всем, чем может.   
Все, что может.

Название: Птичка моя  
Бета: -   
Персонажи: Дин и Сэм  
Рейтинг: G  
Жанр: wing!fic, стеб  
Размер: драббл  
Cаммари: проблемы ухода  
Дисклеймер: Крипкино, не извлекаю

\- Крылья эти дурацкие! – орал Дин, дергая себя за длинные, доросшие уже до задницы перья. – Они воняют, как кондитерская фабрика!  
\- Пахнут, - тихо поправил Сэм. Он очень сочувствовал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать и все равно улыбался – когда Дин отворачивался.  
\- Что? – переспросил Дин.  
\- Пахнут, говорю, - Сэм прикусил изнутри щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться, - довольно приятно.  
Диновы крылья благоухали сливочной карамелью с легкой шоколадной ноткой. Сэм подозревал, что дело в масти. Практичный золотистый с коричневым выглядел пестровато, зато почти не пачкался. Дин изогнулся и почесал правое крыло. У него иногда получалось разворачивать их произвольно, вчера он даже сподобился на пару пробных взмахов, но на этот раз пришлось обойтись руками.   
\- И чешутся, блядь, как же чешутся!   
\- А я тебе говорил, что шампунь не подходит, - Сэм достал из-под кровати пакет с эмблемой зоомагазина. – Вот, думаю, двух флаконов на один раз хватит, - он вытащил один и прочитал: - «Концентрированное средство. Делает оперение ярким, блестящим. Помогает поддерживать перья чистыми, сияющими и здоровыми. Чистое оперение предотвращает заражение паразитами. Безопасно для птиц в случае проглатывания». Но ты же не будешь глотать, что нипопадя, правда, Дин?

Название: Подарок для брата  
Бета: -  
Персонажи: маленькие Дин и Сэм  
Рейтинг: G  
Жанр: крэк   
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: Почему в день рождения брата подарок достался Сэму?  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

Папа сильно нервничал и торопил его, забирая из школы. Он ехал быстро, но уронил ключ от дома, когда из-за двери послышался жалобный писк и тявканье. Сэм не сразу сообразил, что выкатившийся под ноги светло-коричневый шар - это щенок. Мысли занимал черничный маффин (жутковатого цвета, если честно), которым его угостила Анна и который он собирался отдать Дину в качестве подарка.   
Папа выглядел виноватым. Он подтолкнул Сэма за порог, придерживая дверь, чтобы не прижала щенка, и сказал:  
\- Постараюсь скорее вернуться. Еда на столе.   
Не успел Сэм спросить, где Дин, как папа запер его и уехал.  
Щенок тявкнул и посмотрел на Сэма. Сэм посмотрел на щенка: одно треугольное ухо у него торчало кверху, другое сложилось пополам, краем касаясь крошечного узелка брови. Влажный кожаный нос шевельнулся и вместе с ним хвост несмело вильнул из стороны в сторону.   
\- Привет, - Сэм присел на корточки и протянул руку, чтобы погладить мохнатую спину.  
Щенок фыркнул и отбежал, Сэм, переваливаясь, как утка, двинулся за ним - так и добрались до вешалки, где пришлось вставать и вешать куртку. Потом щенок рванул в ванную и тявкал, пока Сэм не вымыл руки. На кухню его тащили за штанину, причем совершенно напрасно, он не собирался отказываться от еды, тем более что ароматный маффин он даже не попробовал.  
Есть хотелось до голодных трелей в животе, и тарелка опустела за пару минут.  
Щенок снова тявкнул, на этот раз недовольно, почти возмущенно.  
\- Ну чего ты? – по правде говоря, Сэм бы не отказался от добавки. Он слишком быстро расправился со своей порцией, желудок не понял, что в него что-то бросили и требовал еще макарон с сыром.  
Кажется, щенок тоже.  
Кастрюля из-под макарон блестела крышкой в раковине.  
Маффин пахнул одуряющее.  
Щенок смотрел обиженно.  
Дин куда-то пропал.  
\- Блин, - Сэм полез в карман.  
Щенок замотал хвостом.

Глядя на то, как исчезает в маленькой пасти подарок для брата, Сэм думал о том, что все неправильно. Почему в день рождения Дина подарок достался ему? Этот вопрос занимал его до позднего вечера, когда, не дождавшись отца, он уснул на диване в обнимку с щенком.   
Утро началось с привычного тычка локтем под ребра.  
\- Опять на меня слюней напускал, - проворчал Дин.  
Между передними зубами у него застряла синяя крошка.

Название: Подсолнухи  
Бета: -  
Пейринг: диносэмы, Бобби  
Рейтинг: джен  
Жанр: крэк  
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: не связывайся с солнечными богами, не продумав план Б  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

Бобби боялся, что шансов попросту нет, но выяснилось, что волновался зря. Это было легко – на всем поле подсолнухи держали равнение на восток, на ползущее от горизонта солнце, как и положено, а эти два повернулись широкими корзинками друг к другу и, казалось, переругивались, дергая лепестками.  
\- Идиоты, - буркнул Бобби и воткнул лопату в сухую землю.   
Тот, что пониже, махнул листом и зашуршал нахально.  
\- Оба! – Бобби начал обкапывать наглеца, проклиная неосторожность Винчестеров. Чем думали, связываясь с жрецами культа Тонатиу, вообще не понятно.  
Длинный повесил полную спелых семечек голову и терпеливо ждал своей очереди, притворяясь паинькой. Сэм всегда так – сначала нашкодит, потом… Тьфу – в приоткрытый рот залетел жук, хрустнул, зараза, на зубах, и Бобби вдруг почувствовал себя очень стройным. Высоким, колючим и ярко-желтым.  
Хорошо, что Руфус выехал еще до рассвета.

Название: Все слиплось  
Бета: -  
Персонажи: Дин, Сэм  
Рейтинг: G  
Жанр: крэк  
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: Дин и Сэм против необычного полтергейста  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

– Безобидный, значит, – рявкнул Дин и увернулся от шарика вишневого мороженого, впрочем, маневр был бы куда удачнее, если бы позволил избежать прямого попадания в лоб двойного заряда пломбиром с малиновым желе. Было не больно, но обидно – Сэм с невероятной ловкостью лавировал между щербетными бомбами, которыми забрасывал его расшалившийся полтергейст, ни одна не попала в лицо, только на рубашке и штанах цвело по пятну – черничного цвета и подозрительно-зеленого, как нутро киви. Дин раздраженно утерся рукавом и не удержался, лизнул, чего добру пропадать? Холодно, липко, сладко – вот и все впечатления, лучше бы вишневым прилетело.  
– Ну, пока никто не умер, страдает только товар и репутация, – Сэм, закрывшись локтем от целой стаи начиненных пеканом шоколадных шариков, пробивался к противоположной от стойки стене, чтобы засунуть под плинтус оберег, – нельзя сказать, что нас обманули.  
Дин отбил атаку хрустящих вафельных рожков и рванул к витрине-холодильнику, сжимая в кулаке очередной мешочек с травами. Он не стал тратить время на уклонение от нацеленных на него бутылок с сиропами – бесполезно, грязнее, липче и слаще ему уже не стать – стойко принял сразу четыре густых струи, отмечая про себя, что карамельный соус тут вполне ничего, и настоящую бурю из кокосовой и шоколадной стружки вперемешку с миндальными лепестками. Когда он добрался до цели и вцепился в стеклянную дверцу, несколько раз получил по темечку круглой ложкой на длинной ручке, но затолкал в лоток с апельсиновым парфе оберег и зажмурился, ожидая, что все оставшееся в витрине мороженое сейчас окажется на нем. Однако Сэму удалось выполнить задачу в ту же секунду – летающие вокруг шарики попадали со смачным чавканьем, и все стихло.  
Дин поднял голову, посмотрел на себя в заляпанное разноцветными блямбами зеркало над миксером для молочных коктейлей и застонал.  
– Могло быть и хуже, – дожал относительно чистый Сэм. – Например, если бы тут подавали пироги.

Название: Просто собака  
Бета: -  
Персонажи: Джаред/Женевьев, Дженсен  
Рейтинг: G  
Жанр: крэк, драма  
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: 3.37 Каждый раз, когда Джаред обижается, хоть немножко, он превращается в щенка и надо его развлекать, чтобы он превратился обратно  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

 

«Ничего страшного, если у мужа много друзей, – говорила мама, – а вот лучший друг… Иногда легче конкурировать с любовницей, дочка».  
«Не вздумай обижать его, а не то...» – обронил как-то Дженсен, но Женевьев решила, что это неудачная шутка.  
Теперь же, когда в доме почти мгновенно стало на одну собаку больше, она остро пожалела и о своей тогдашней беспечности, и о сказанном в пылу ссоры.  
Джаред, ее здоровенный Джаред обтаял в золотистый ком, словно свечка при ускоренной съемке, свернулся в себя, сделался маленьким и жалким, ужасно несчастным с виду. Женевьев застыла, прижав ладонь к открытому рту, и они смотрели друг на друга, пока скулящий от обиды беспородный щенок не отвел в сторону бархатистые карие глаза. Ощущение было просто кошмарное, чувство вины и стыд подобной силы довелось испытать только в детстве, когда она выпустила из клетки подружкиного хомяка – на радость ее же коту. Они перебили даже шок.  
– Джаред, я… прости, я не хотела тебя обидеть, – выдавила Женевьев. На самом деле как раз хотела. Обидеть, ранить словами, чтобы утолить собственную боль и ревность, но это… Это было слишком. Она выставила перед собой руки и сделала шаг вперед – Джаред лишь глубже забился под комод.  
Никогда еще Женевьев так не радовалась звонку Дженсена.  
*  
Он приехал через полчаса, уже трезвый.  
– Где?  
Женевьев молча повела его в спальню. Ирония просто убийственная, мелькнула мысль. Взгляд Дженсена жег затылок, но хуже всего была закрытая перед носом дверь.  
*  
Убедившись, что они остались одни, Дженсен вынул из внутреннего кармана куртки лазерную указку и направил узкий луч на ковер, пошевелил – никакого эффекта. Что ж, он знал поистине безотказный способ.  
– Джаред, гулять. – Стук хвоста по полу ни с чем не спутаешь. – Гулять, мой хороший. Хочешь, покидаем фрисби?  
Из-под комода метнулся навстречу давно знакомый звереныш, и Дженсен покорно подставил щеки под мокрый язык. В конце концов, сейчас это просто собака.

Название: Иерархия  
Бета: -  
Пейринг: J2  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: крэк, романс  
Размер: передраббл  
Cаммари: когда Джаред хоть немного обижается, он превращается в собаку. (Часть с развлечениями для обратного превращения слита)  
Предупреждения: конкуренция с собакой, «писающий мальчик»  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

Джаред отлично умел держать себя в руках. Он знал миллион пословиц и поговорок про обиду и с некоторыми даже соглашался. Например, что обижаться или нет – это выбор каждого, и почти всегда выбирал второе. Особенно на людях. Он прекрасно владел собой. Его ничем не достать.  
Но Икарусу удавалось. Эта мелкая мохнатая…  
Господи, ну почему? Рядом с хозяином Икарус был просто ангел, стоило же Дженсену выйти из комнаты, белый пушистый песик превращался в исчадие ада. Джаред потерял счет изжеванным носкам, погрызенным тапкам и лужам, которые пришлось подтереть – на Икаруса нападало недержание, едва Дженсен переступал порог.   
Было бы гораздо проще, если бы Джаред не пытался подружиться: Дженсен любил своего пса, а Джаред любил... Ну да. Поговорки. В общем, самообладание раз за разом подводило и укол глупой обиды превращал Джареда в щенка.  
И вот, снова обнаружив замоченную в унитазе любимую рубашку, Джаред расстроился и мигом запутался в собственных штанах. Икарус был без ума от счастья – кусал торчащий из штанины поджатый хвост и тявкал, как ненормальный.  
А Джаред был меньше и ответить ничем не мог. Он, черт возьми, снова был маленьким. Нет, хуже – он был самым маленьким в стае и даже лапу не умел задирать! Икарусу хватало роста перекрыть его метки, нагло глядя в глаза, а потом он оттеснял от Дженсена, не давая приблизиться, когда тот возвращался домой.  
– Он меня не выносит, – пожаловался Джаред, набегавшись за мячиком и надергавшись за конец веревочной игрушки, между прочим, специально для него купленной. – Что я ему сделал?  
– Ты просто был раньше, чем он, – Дженсен, забывшись, попытался потрепать его за ухо. – Ему обидно. И еще он больше тебя и поэтому может.  
– Нет, это я больше! – очень хотелось подлезть под руку, подставить грудь и пузо.   
– Он так не думает, – рука, замерев на миг, пропала вовсе, и от разочарования сжалось сердце. По другую сторону сидящего на диване Дженсена шумно сопел довольный Икарус – ему чесали между лопатками.   
Нет в жизни справедливости, подумал Джаред и, встав с дивана, поплелся в свою спальню. Все равно ловить нечего.  
А утром его осенило.  
Усилием воли задавив обиду при виде залитых слюнями кроссовок, Джаред выпустил собак во двор и вышел следом. Сэйди деликатно отошла за кустик, а Икарус издевательски уставился на Джареда. Ну давай же, ты… конкурент чертов, делай свои дела!  
Естественная гидравлика собачьего организма не предполагала театральных пауз, так что Икарус брызнул поверх вечерней метки Джареда и брезгливо шаркнул задней лапой, мол, ходит тут мелкота всякая.  
– Я тебе покажу мелкоту, – пробормотал Джаред.  
В два шага одолев расстояние на забора и вытащив член, он с недостижимой для собаки высоты залил жалкие капли Икаруса.  
– Я. Был. Раньше.   
Из открытого окна кухни донесся смех Дженсена, но Джаред не обиделся. Может, и зря: очень уж хотелось помахать хвостом.

Название: ***  
Бета: -  
Пейринг: Дин, Сэм  
Рейтинг: PG-13   
Жанр: крэк  
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: На заявку 2.33. Сэма прокляли, он превращается в мягкую игрушку  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю  
У Сэма в попе шарики.   
Это была мучительная мысль. Точнее, осознание оказалось мучительным: Дин удушливо покраснел и чуть не отбросил в сторону игрушечную собаку, в которую превратился брат, потому что шарики… да, они, конечно, были там, в попе у Сэма, меленькие, шуршащие, много-много, но сама формулировка… Дин взвыл про себя и усилием воли перестал мять под плюшевым хвостом.   
\- Знаешь, Сэмми, - сказал он вслух, - это…  
По правде говоря, это был пиздец, и стоило, наверное, озвучить, да как-то сразу Дин не решился. Будто если произнесешь, вся эта хрень станет еще более реальной. Хотя куда уж реальнее: у Сэма коричневый нос, круглые и блестящие пластмассовые глаза, четыре мягкие лапы, куцый хвостишко и, мать их, шарики в попе – задницей назвать язык не поворачивался.   
\- … полный пиздец, - все же закончил Дин, беспомощно повесив голову. – Надеюсь, ты хотя бы меня слышишь. – Он усмехнулся невесело, - классическая собака, да, Сэмми? Все понимаешь, а сказать не можешь.   
Сэм молчал, естественно. Наверное, Дин был даже рад. Говорящий игрушечный песик с шариками в попе? Нет, спасибо, медведя малышки Одри хватило с избытком.   
\- А знаешь, что хреновей всего? – на песочного цвета морде застыло нечитаемое выражение, в пластике глаз – расплывчатое отражение пьяного Дина. – Мне тридцать два, я давно разучился играть.  
Чертовы шарики. Ша-ри-ки. Дин очень старательно не думал об анальных шариках, карамельно-розовых, полупрозрачных. Не думал. Нет.  
\- Я даже собаку никогда не хотел, это ты мечтал о щенке, - Дин заваливался на бок.   
Покрывало было жесткое и воняло порошком, пылью, давними постояльцами. Хорошее такое покрывало, с пятном ровно посередке, а подушка под ним еще лучше.   
\- Ты же поспишь с мной, Сэмми? Ты же прогонишь страшные сны? – глаза не открывались, и только пальцы сами собой наминали чертовы шарики, маленькие, под слоем нежного ворса, они перекатывались, терлись там друг о друга внутри. Нет! Нет, не думать об этом.  
\- Это будет считаться игрой?  
Поиграй с ним, велел Бобби, проклятье спадет. Как играть с братом-игрушечной собакой, у которой в попе шарики? Все-таки не стоило полировать виски пивом.  
\- Спкононочи, Сэм, - промямлил Дин, обнимая брата. – Завтр купим тбе ошеники пводок. И сахрную костчку.  
*  
Сэм не хотел поводок и косточку. Он хотел шарики. Очень.

портрет заколдованного Сэма http://www.wellpromo.com/upload/upimg98/5--Q-tee-Collection-Stuffed-Do-6998.jpg


End file.
